The Vixen
by Sisterspy
Summary: Written after a comment in 5x02 from Rigsby where he suggests inviting Jane out for a boy s night out to Cho. In my story they did go out and Jane is intrigued by someone called The Vixen . Jisbon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo, because studying is much more boring than writing I came up with a little something. This is the first part and a second will follow, sometime in the coming week. Hope you like it!**

"Oh come on, Jane. It'll be fun!" Rigsby exclaimed while patting him on the shoulder. Jane seemingly doubted this and bit his lip. "I don't know that's a good idea, I don't think I'll be very pleasant company at the moment." He protested.

Cho held up four bottles of tequila. "That's why we're bringing these." Jane smiled. "Now I know for sure it's a bad idea."

"And that's exactly why you're gonna join us."

They almost had him convinced. Rigsby grinned. "You know what? I bet you fifty bucks that I can drink more than you." Jane made a face. "Oh come one guys! You think you can just win me over with a bet?"

Rigsby turned his attention to Cho. "He's just scared of losing." Cho coughed. "Pussy." Not too softly.

"All right, all right." He held up his hands in defense. "You got me! Now where are we going?"

"Seriously? A fighting match?" Jane walked nervously among the rough crowd, trying keep as close as he could to Cho and Rigsby. The second looked like a five year old on Christmas morning. "This is just so awesome!" He cheered.

"He just wants to see The Vixen beat the crap out of guys twice her size." Cho added helpfully. Seeing Rigsby getting even more excited affirmed his statement.

Jane carefully observed the people around him trying not to piss off any rednecks, who were waving with their beers. "The Vixen?" He asked. Rigsby was all too glad to explain. "Yeah, she's incredible! Best fighter I've ever seen!" He could barely contain his excitement. Although maybe the bottle of tequila going through his veins had something to do with it too. Cho was a bit more explanatory. "At first we were going to the woman's fighting matches, and The Vixen was just a woman who came out of nowhere en knocked out every professional girl in the competition. Because she won the whole thing she got a chance to fight in the man's league." Rigsby giggled and jumped in. "You know at first they laugh at her, but they always end up KO and have to be carried off the stage!"

"Apparently she loves fighting men better, especially when their blond. Both blond guys ended up half dead." Jane considered this for a second. "Daddy issues, I'm sure." He said before taking a large swig from the bottle. "Yeah probably, she's still gorgeous though." Cho mentioned, while taking the bottle from him.

They took their places in the large arena. Large screens were playing videos of the male participant and his victories. He wondered about this 'The Vixen' girl. What would motivate any beautiful young woman to fight in such matches and get a kick out of beating men? Perhaps traumatized and awfully wronged by a man. He turned his attention only back to the screen when 'The Vixen' was introduced and her previous fights were shown on the screen. Unfortunately they were close to the stage, but far from the screen. He wished to have a better view of both. The video showed a petite woman, wearing black hot pants and an emerald green bustier hooking an ugly looking bald man, another where she tackled a Silvester Stallone clone. It was rather funny seeing such a small woman handling such large muscular guys, it reminded him a bit of Lisbon. The woman had her straight dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and on all the footage was most of her face covered by a black mask.

"Who's she really?" He asked Cho, but his question was drowned out by the crowd going insane as 'The Vixen' entered the arena. The woman was clearly unlike any of the other fighters and seemed not to belong in this world. While the male participant had jumped up and down with a whole crew trying to get the crowd to cheer for him, The Vixen simply walked calmly to the ring, entered and put in her mouth guard and waited for the fight to begin. Jane hated the fact that his view of the stage was impaired by some tall men as well as his view of the screens, which were far away. It made it difficult to get a good look at the woman, but still something in her air made him wonder. Still with the association to Lisbon he thought and waved it instantly away. Everything always reminded him of Lisbon. _'That's what happens when you're in love with somebody.' _A little voice in his head told him. "Shut up." He murmured, while taking back the bottle from Cho.

The fight started and immediately he admired the woman's fighting skills. She was quick and calculated, always seemed to know where it would hurt the most, never taking a punch. The guy had been laughing when he first started the fight, completely convinced he could handle the little woman, but now he was filled with rage for not being able to land a punch. The rage was clearly another disadvantage for him as it made him just lunge out at random, leaving 'The Vixen' able to show off more of her excellent ducking skills while leaving short but effective blows. She was absolutely no match for the blond villain that stood against him. But all of the sudden he caught her off guard and he smashed her into the rings. She could barely duck before he landed his fist in the direction of her face. The crowd collectively held her breath as she almost went to floor when the guy succeeded in leaving a full blow in her stomach, but went wild again when she elbowed him in his ribs and punched his jam, followed by a smashing fist to his nose. As the blond fellow grabbed it in agony she lifted her legs, while holding onto the rings and kicked him with both feet in the chest. He landed on his back, still holding his nose. Before he could get up she had him turned around and keeping him in her grasp.

A countdown began and ten seconds later of useless jabbing at her she stood up in victory. The defeated man was helped up by his team while 'The Vixen' had turned her back on him, arm held up by the referee. The blonde villain suddenly ran after her and kicked her from behind, 'The Vixen' went down to the floor, but quickly recovered before he had time to do more damage. Within a matter of mere seconds she was sitting on top of him repeatedly pounding into his nose. Shards of her yelling to him was resounded through the arena. "Fucking…Jackass…supposed to play by the rules!"

That voice…Jane's fuzzy brain signaled him something was wrong. He was clearly going insane and turned to Cho. "Lisbon?!" He yelled in his ear as he pointed to 'The Vixen'.

Cho's stoic expression met him. "You're an idiot! Just tell her how you feel and stop hurting her." Was his blunt reply. Jane opened up his mouth to speak, but closed it again, not able to find a proper reply.

Rigsby was now standing on his chair, jumping up and down, screaming. "She's finally going to give the interview! " Jane got confused. "Interview?" "Yes! She's never spoken to the press and no one knows who she really is! But she let the organizers know she would answer some questions if she won. And she did! So now we'll finally get to know something about her!"

No one knew who this girl was? Again with the Lisbon theory, he nervously ran a hand through his hair. If she indeed were to be Lisbon, than why would she do this? Why fighting? Why now? He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts plaguing him. He was eager to hear 'The Vixen' speak, it would settling his nerves.

"Soooo, miss Vixen. Now that you've won, on which I give you my sincere congratulations, we're all dying to know more about you. Can you tell us something about yourself, for example why you entered this competition?"

'The Vixen' seemed to hesitate for a second. "Well…" She started, sounding uncomfortable. "I did some fighting back in college. It was always a way to vent my emotions." The interviewer jumped in quickly. "So what kind of emotions brought you back to fighting again?" "Uhm, well jealousy I guess." "Jealous of who?" "I've been in love with someone for almost a decade, and he was mourning all that time, but then he suddenly disappeared on me, only to return six months later after having slept with some bimbo he'd just met. So I was angry and I couldn't beat him, so I came here." The guy interviewing her looked very smug. As if her confession was his achievement. "Does this guy happens to have blond hair?" 'The Vixen' cringed and simply nodded.

Jane stood dumbfounded in front of his chair and let himself sunk down. "What have I done?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews! Weird thing is, I can't see most of them, got like 5 in my mailbox, but can't find them when I look at the reviews. But anyhow, here is the second and last part of my story. I loved writing the first part, especially because I hated Lorelei so much and Lisbon should have been more mad at him for it.**

"What would you tell the guy if he were here right now?" The voice of the interviewer scalded over the speakers. Her zoomed in image showed her scraping her lips with her front teeth. After which she formed a small pout. "That he shouldn't have told me he loved me, only to tell me he didn't remember what he said. That I shouldn't have found out from that whore that he slept with her, that he should be with me!" That raised Jane's attention. She still wanted him? After all he'd done to her? He clearly heard sadness and bitterness in her voice and it broke his heart. He'd assumed she would bury his words from before he shot her, hadn't realized how much they'd broken her. Hadn't realized how much he'd hurt her by sleeping with Lorelei.

But she still wanted him. His mind went over his options. He could always pretend he hadn't heard any of this, just going back to the way things were, hoping that her heart would one day heal, or…or…

He shouldn't think, he would only gain more doubt. So he acted on his newfound courage. Jumping up from his seat, running towards the ring as fast as he could make his way through. He was held back by a scary looking security guard, which he easily distracted by simply pointing behind the man and holding a startled looking expression, after which he clumsily rolled under the rings and finally faced the masked Vixen.

It gave him the immediate response he was hoping for. Even though her eyes, nose and cheeks were covered with black silk, her jaw dropped and it was all he needed.

Flashing her his megawatt smile before swaying in to kiss her, but instead of soft lips touching he felt an acute pain in his nose as her fist connected with it. He stumbled back and saw her jaw tighten into a bitter grimace. He was helped up by the man asking the questions. "So, I take it you're the man she was talking about." "Yes." He replied quickly as he wiped a small trace of blood away with the back of his hand. "Then we have you to thank for this champion. What's your name, son?" "Patrick." "So, Patrick, what she told us about you, is it true?" He nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so." A loud "Booo!" rose up from the audience. He kept his eyes focused on her, hoping to read any sign that would give him an opening. She didn't give any, instead she looked like she wanted to plunge into a hole in the ground, unsure what to do and fumbling with her hands. The man next to him had asked him another question, he hadn't been listening and didn't care, he stood there contemplating for a second, deciding what his next best course of action would be. He grabbed the microphone from the man, ignoring his protest.

"Teresa, I'm so so sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for telling you that I forgot what I'd said to you. You know why I slept with her, and I'm not proud of it. At the time I thought it was necessary to get the information I needed, but I was wrong! Because if I'd known for just a second I would cause you this much grief it wouldn't have been worth it. Because I hate seeing you in pain and all I ever want to do is make you smile. I apologize profusely for not telling you this before, because the truth is, I do love you and I've always wanted you to come before my vengeance. I was just too scared to tell you, feeling it would only put you in more danger. But please, please forgive me, for I've been a fool, ever thinking any man could ever beat you. You're the strongest woman I've ever known and I hope nothing will ever kill you, because I couldn't possibly live without you. And I promise you not to take back any of this tomorrow. So please tell me, is there any chance of you forgiving me?"

Jane could see tears streaming down the mask and knew he'd hit hard to home and could only hope she would forgive him too for being so blunt. Confronting her here for everyone to see. She rose her microphone back to her mouth. "You know what, for a genius you're quit an idiot. " "I know." He replied, nervously biting his lip in awaiting the judgment of her heart.

"I've already forgiven you, Patrick….I was just angry and hurt and…" She stopped, unable to talk due to her tears. He couldn't take it anymore, even it meant risking more bodily harm and hasted to her, enfolding her in his strong embrace. She seemed to hold on to him for dear life. A jointly "Awwww…" could be heard, but he wasn't listening. His fingers went to the ribbon that held her mask in place tugging it loose and removing the mask tenderly.

There she was, his Lisbon. With dark red cheeks from the fight and red eyes from crying. An emotional jolt hit him seeing her this way and he felt a tear escape from the corner of his own eye. "Just know that I really do love you. I'm in love with you, Lisbon, been that way for years. And nothing could ever change that!"

He lowered his head, guiding her mouth to his lips and with all the passion he possessed he kissed her. Breaking her elastic band with a single finger so he could run all of them through her hair, pulling her as close as he could. Letting his tongue dance with hers, leaving all his biofeedback behind he swept her off her feet and carried her off the stage as someone held the rings opens for him. "Jane." She whispered, panting. But he stopped her words with a demanding kiss. "Jane, we have to get my car keys." Barely getting the words out, between his kisses. He groaned and followed her directions.

Finally having arrived at her car he put her down on her feet only to push her against the car to devour her neck. "Jane! I'm going to have to drive this thing!" She moaned. "So?" He whispered in her ear. "You're not helping! This way we'll never get home." He stopped, pulling back a little, taking her fully in. "After so many years of wanting, one does not simply stop touching his heart's desire when it's finally given to him." She swallowed. "But neither do I want to end this prematurely in the car, so I will continue to tell you how much I love you, while you're driving."

Lisbon didn't think she'd ever had broken so many laws, while driven, especially since she was using her siren for her own purpose, speeding through every red light that was between her apartment and them. She couldn't believe it, Patrick Jane, was whispering the sweetest things in her ear, stroking her hair with one hand and her thigh with the other, she was having a hard time concentrating on the road.

Just a few hours ago they had caught their killer together, pretending to have dosed the killer with Belladonna tea. She'd hated seeing Jane so upset over losing Charlotte again and had been sick with worry. Once again had it been very clear to her how much he was still grieving and how important his revenge was to him, what she hadn't counted on was that seeing her confess would make him turn a 180 degrees and tell her everything she'd ever wanted to hear him say.

But now was not the time to think anymore, that would probably come tomorrow morning along with all the guilt and doubt she was pushing out of her mind. For at least tonight Patrick would be hers, and if he had meant all he said, maybe forever.

They'd reached their destination and Jane was opening the door for her while she fumbled, trying to find the right key. How they made it to the door she really couldn't tell, she'd been too caught up in what his lips where doing to her neck, feeling her skin tingle from his touch.

He knew she hated losing control, but with him she could let go, feeling her shiver from his touch and seeing her eyes filled with desire. He was determined to get them to her bed, but that task seemed harder than he at first thought. His own want for her almost took over, wanting to pin her against the wall, having her right here and now.

The next morning

He woke up with a throbbing headache and the feeling like someone had scratched pretty much his whole torso to pieces. He found himself wrapped around the soft body of a woman, Teresa. He smiled and inhaled her scent, never wanting to forget it.

She felt him stir and taking a deep breath, she turned around to find him looking incredibly adorable, with his tussled hair and eyes still filled with sleep. For a moment she thought she saw him form a grin, but it disappeared almost immediately again. "Teresa?" "Yes, Patrick?" "What happened last night?" Her jaw dropped and desperation rose. He could not have forgotten again! It was then that she realized what the grin had meant and how he'd still called her Teresa.

He realized she'd caught him in his lie as a devilish smile came upon her lips. She straddled him, leaning back a little so he could take in all of her. "Well, considering you don't remember. I'm going to have to repeat it, until you do." Her lips found her way to his neck, placing soft kisses, moving on to his earlobe, suckling it a bit.

She truly was a Vixen, his little Vixen. He pushed her away so their eyes could meet again. "I love you, Teresa. And nothing can make me forget it." She smiled and seemed truly at peace, he had made some large mistakes, but now he had to chance to fix it, and he intended not to disappoint in any way.

He pulled her back into his arms, stroking her hair, holding her close. Realizing it had been his first night of peaceful rest since his wife and daughter as she whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Patrick."

**A/N: Soooo, that's it. I kind of imagined that they would find a Red John note at the breakfast table, congratulating them and promising to kill Teresa. After which they worked together to find Lorelei, convince her that Red John had killed her sister and after them making out in front of her she would tell them who Red John really was and after bringing him down, they lived happily ever after, having incredible sex and making lots of babies, after a beach wedding. So what did you guys think of it? And thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
